Bumblebee's strange plan
by Negimasamurai
Summary: Sam and his friends went out to play in the snow.Takes place after ROTF and Sam's first colleage semester. T because of vore. First Transformers fanficcy, enjoy please!Reviews love.
1. Bad News

**Don't own Transformers. Only my OC, Aurora Borealis Prime, who recently joined Decepticon and Autobot forces using charm, wit and of course love. Love for Optimus Prime(the father she never knew she deserved) and Megatron 's (the ultimate uncle and guardian) "families" AKA factions, which she soon had twisted around her little finger. **

**Interestingly, it should come to no surprise that she is one third Transformer, one third Drakgon(a sentient species of alien dragon, that come in a variety of sizes , can walk on both four and two legs and speak myriad languages) and one third human. **

**Disclaimer: Ack! Stupid glitch mouse.....Takes place AFTER ROTF.**

Optimus cycled his vents in frustration at the Congress Liaison, one Theodore Galloway. He wasn't too happy about being dropped out of a plane, then struggling to get back home, yadda yadda, blah-blah, and so and soforth. Finally, the man stormed off, probably to unload elsewhere. Suddenly...

::Get here RIGHT now or there'll be Pit to pay!:: Ironhide

::Ironhide! Calm yourself!:: Ratchet

::Oh man!:: Sunstreaker

::What is the problem?:: Optimus Prime

::Optimus , listen, Bumblebee is searching for a missing Sam. Know about it?:: Ratchet

::"...."::Optimus Prime

***

Optimus charged into Ratchet 's med-bay, having been alerted by Aurora that Bumblebee was missing, along with Sam, Mikela, Miles and Leo. He thought, This is so bad...."

BONK!

"OUCH!WATCH IT....oh hey daddy!"

Optimus smiled at his young, lively daughter.

Her intelligence was indeed higher than his, her battle-style unique and a "gift from Primus himself," to quote the recently revived Fallen, also resurrected, had been tamed by the little "experiment" as the less-than-savoury liaison had remarked. Yes, she had everyone under her doe eyed innocent spell.

Currently she was in human form, and she looked worried.

"Dad, you received Ratchet's MMS, right?"

"Yes, I have, but what does it...."

She bluntly stated, "Here."

Optimus opened the letter, read it and his alarm grew.

"I've sent it to all the others and....."

"OPTIMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody leapt at Ironhide's bellow of alarm.

Megatron, Starscream and the rest of crew charged in, voicing concerns, fears and disbelief at the article.

Soundwave managed to help calm everyone down.

Optimus then requested Ratchet to read Bumblebee's letter.

_Dear Optimus,_

_Samuel and his friends hasn't been found. I'll rescue them and keep them warm at the same time. I'll hope you'll be understanding as always._

_Love 'Bee._

_PS. Hope my idea works_

Optimus and co. stood staring. Just then Aurora spoke, breaking the spell, "Our human allies have been listening as well."

"WHAT THE BLOODY-"  
BONG!

"Language!"

Optimus saw Judy and Ron Witwicky staring at them, then Judy shakily remarked, "They've forecasted a huge snowstorm. I'I hope that....."

Further than that she didn't get , because just then a raging Red Alert stormed into the room. In his arms was.....

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Everyone could see the scout wasn't in too good condition.

However, Aurora, Optimus and Ratchet saw that although Bee looked bad, there was a bigger mystery: A strange bulge at his middle, right where a Transformer's fuel tanks ( or "stomach" in human terms), was located .

And Bumblebee, having onlined himself in Red Alert's arms, seemed reluctant that anybody should touch.

Meanwhile, Ironhide bellowed orders for the doors to be locked, windows shuttered and heaters were to be stoked.

They then put Bumblebee in the med-bay to rest and get some sleep.

Ratchet was to monitor him for the night.

An uneventful task and time, or so Ratchet thought.....

***

Bumblebee slowly opened one optic, sneaking a peek at Ratchet, then turning onto his back, the scout placed a servo on the bulge.

Stroking it, the occupants inside were awakened and Bumblebee gently rumbled, careful not to wake the cranky medic.

***

_Inside Bumblebee's "stomach"...._

Samuel James Witwicky was fast asleep.

He didn't remember much.

Everything seemed blurry.

Then a sharp pain shot through his ankle.

Everything came back in a flash.

The snowboarding, the accident....everything. He blacked out, but his memory didn't recall anything about what happened after that.

However, he then took stock of his location.

Everwhere he looked, he saw silver and some form of liquid, dripping off the walls....they were round????

"Dude! You scared us, man!"

Samuel smiled when he saw Miles's sunburnt face.

"You ok, bro?"

Leo. Present and accounted for.

That left Mikela...

"Hey Sam. Welcome back."

He blushed, seeing her gold tan stand out in stark contrast to their gloomy location.

"Aw, my head. Were are we?"

"Promise not to freak out? Then listen ...."

"Hello,Sam. You ok?"

Sam started.

"Bumblebee? Where are you?" hearing his guardian's familiar alien tenor rumbling....above and around them?

Somewhere, there was a steady, loud thumping just above them.

And a strange scuffing noise.

Suddenly, Sam had a nasty suspicion. The things kept adding up and equalling something frightening..._that Bumblebee had eaten them alive._

"Bumblebee, please tell me. Where are we?'

***

Bumblebee, keeping an optic on Ratchet, answered Sam's question.

"You are currently in my "stomach"".

Sam's reaction was as predicted.

"WHAT?!!ARE YOU SAYING YOU ATE ME AND MY FRIENDS,ALIVE????"

***

Bumblebee cycled his vents patiently, waiting for Sam to clam down

Then he proceeded to explain.

"Please Sam, you were freezing to death and we had no other option."

"Mikela said if we didn't hurry, you'd die from hypothermia or worse, if you came back, brain damaged. So I then asked Primus for help.

And I got a flash of inspiration.

Leo said he wanted his mommy, which reminded me of your human's sparking process...you listening?"

"Yeah, go on."

"I recalled something of a womb and how the mother were bound to one another, so I thought,**My body temperature is so much higher,why don't I carry you inside my fuel tank?**Or as you humans say, stomach?

I admit Leo and Miles were afraid, but Mikela helped you onto my palm, climbed on, then put you into my mouth. She brooked no argument .With my tongue, I worked you into my throat. Gulping, I followed your progress with my hand outside until you reached your destination .Miles and Leo will explain further.

***

Bumblebee waited for a hour or two before Sam spoke.

He was feeling grateful for Bumblebee's courage and ashamed of his behaviour earlier.

"Bumblebee....I don't know to say this, but..."

"Shh, it's alright Sam, it's alright. I understand. Now get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow, Bumblebee."

***

Sam felt so bad about yelling at his friend. He had to admit, the gentle sounds of Bumblebee's body filled him with awe and admiration for his "little" friend.

The thumping sounds he heard, Leo explained, was Bumblebee's spark-pulse.

Other bodily functions continued around the young humans. Spark pulsing, fuels being processed...it felt amazing listening to this strange new world.

Sam then yawned, sleep making his eyes droopy.

Snuggling into the surprisingly warm, flexible metal, he fell asleep in seconds.

***

Bumblebee felt Sam and co. fall asleep, then he too, yawned sleepily .

Servos resting on his precious cargo, he slipped in recharge, while a awaken Ratchet, having heard the whole tale, rushed out to find everyone and tell them.

**Uh-oh......Bumblebee's in for it.**

**Reviews=!**


	2. SnackTime!

**Thanks for reviewing so quickly! If you want more, please say so in your reviews. Also, if you see anything wrong, alert me and I'll try and correct it. Thanks for the reviews, loyal fans!**

**Disclaimer: Mmm....Bumbles, scoot over.**

**BANG!**

"Optimus! GET RED ALERT, HOIST AND FIRST AID READY FOR AN EPIC OPERATION ON BUMBLEBEE!"

"Ratchet! Calm down! Now what happened?"

Breathless, Ratchet gasped out what he heard Bumblebee tell Sam and the others. Major Lennox , along with Judy and Ron and the other humans on base, were shocked and horrified .

Ratchet then managed to clam down, looking around him.

"Any questions?"

"Optimus, sir."

Just, the devil himself walked in, prompting a screaming fit from Judy and Ron. The soldiers would have followed suit, hadn't it been for Major Lennox's taking over the situation.

"QUIET DOWN NOW! Bumblebee, please tell us: why?"

Ron and Judy marched towards him, Judy ordering, "Sit down, young man."

Bumblebee looked as guilty as a naughty cookie-stealing babe caught in the act.

Slowly he recounted his side of the story.

Judy, Ron and Major Lennox listened intently.

At the end, Bumblebee allowed Sam's mom to climb up, place her ear on the metal mound and talk to Sam. Bumblebee used a loudspeaker to project the conversation, much to Sam's embrassment.

Everyone relaxed. Aurora then told them that Bee would NEVER harm Sam or any human intentionally by ingesting them.

By the time they finished, Seymour Simmons walked in with the bad news: the geezer had broken down, the boiler couldn't be stoked and the power-grid was using the last of the reserve power.

He thought they'd take the news badly.

Instead, everyone looked thoughtfully around, then Judy asked Bumblebee, "Can an old lady and man fit in there?" pointing to Bumblebee's swollen tank. Bumblebee nodded then replied," OK, but then I'll won't be able to fit more into it."

"Hey, whadda about me? I wanna be with Warrior Goddess."

("Not on your life.") Sam's voice echoed from within his "prison".

Ron seemed a bit taken aback, as did the rest of the Autobots and military personnel.

But Judy stepped up onto Bumblebee's open palm, dragging her husband with her and with a cheerful,"OK, see you all at the end of winter!" she beckoned Bumblebee to open up.

Everyone stood awestruck as she and Ron enetered a warm, wet metal cave of giant proportions then Bumblebee slowly closed his mouth.

" Give us the works, Bee!" Ron teased.

Bumblebee did just that.

Starting with a sloshing around in his mouth, Judy giggled as Bumblebee's metallic muscle manipulated her and Ron round and round.

Ron, too loosened up and was enjoying himself, when Judy,"OK, we're ready for Phase Two!"

"Phase TWO?!"

Slowly, Ron and Judy found the tongue coaxing them into a small, ringed space that squeezed their legs tightly.

With more than enough room for two humans, Bumblebee threw back his head and swallowed.

The soldiers and Autobots saw a small, wriggling lump appear in Bumblebee's throat, which Bee followed with his hand, until it disappeared and a loud splosh followed.

Bumblebee suddenly allowed a series of glips to escape. Glips were the robotic equivalent of a burp and Bumblebee felt the last old gas to escape before sucking in deeply a fresh supply.

Lennox, his wife Sarah and daughter Annabelle, along asked,"Well?"

In response, Bumblebee made a thumbs up sign.

Ironhide looked at William as Annabelle beckoned Ironhide down and wisphered something in his left audio receptor. The "WAAAHHHTTTT?!!?!" following that made even Optimus clap hands over ears.

"Pleeaasseeee!!!!!" begged Annabelle.

Seeing her hopeful expression and her parents standing shivering, Ironhide cycled his vents in frustration before asking, "Can I?" to Sarah.

"Go ahead."

Everyone, especially Simmons, smiled. This was going to be interesting....

***

Optimus sighed as he felt Aurora, the last Drakgon and Wheelie slide down his throat.

**(Delicious.)**he thought to himself. All around, everything was peaceful.

Robots sat everywhere, gently stroking fuel-tanks(which have considerably expanded) and releasing soft glips in response to their inner stomach massages and large "meals".

Ratchet had presided over the med-bay's personel, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with the rookies, Ironhide with the Lennoxes.....

Optimus, he had dealt with Simmons, Aurora, Wheelie, Memphis(the Drakgon) , Mojo and Frankie.

Everyone on base had chosen the robot who they would "reside" in for the next few winter months.

Optimus sat beside Megatron, who had dealt with most of the Drakgons. Each Autocon also had helped. A HUGE number of human and Drakgon personnel resided on Diego Garcia. Now the halls echoed with soft glips, sighs and creaking of recharge berths.

Optimus went to his berth, laid down gently, placed a servo over his fuel tank and promptly fell asleep.

**Awwwww......looks like everyone's happy!**

**Reivews=love. Thanks and Enjoy!**


	3. Blessings, Happiness and Cuddles

**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. If I did, this fic would be in cinemas right now.**

**Leave suggestions for the story in your reviews please.**

Ratchet felt so good. He felt warmth buzzing through his spark as never before.

Inside his fuel tank, the medical personnel were sleeping.

To them, this was an absolutely magical experience.

Ratchet felt likewise.

Admittedly, he was very upset, as was everyone else, but Aurora had help calm their fears.

*kick*

Ratchet peeped out from under an optic shutter as he felt some of the personnel dream inside his body.

No doubt about it.

Licking his lips, relishing their various tastes and flavours, Ratchet stroked his tank to calm it's occupants.

_This is such a blessing, a blessing from Well of the Spark itself, _was Ratchet's last thought before slipping into recharge.

***

Right now, what Ironhide needed was privacy.

After performing the task, which involved swallowing Captain Lennox ,he had felt a flutter in his spark which he didn't recognise.

Then it hit him with a force equal to seventeen meteorites.

That feeling...it was love and satisfaction.

Drooping optics told him he needed recharge, but he just wasn't ready yet.

"Captain Lennox?"

"Hmmm.....let me sleep Ironhide....."

"Are you and your family unit comfortable?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Nothing."

Ironhide didn't let it on, but he felt very stated, happier than he had ever been in his life.

Lying down on his recharge berth, he allowed his fingers to explore his expanded fuel tank containing the Lennoxes.

_This is the happiest day of my life, _was his last thought before commanding himself to recharge.

***

Jazz really wished he had a recording device of some kind.

The military personnel wanted ask so many questions about his body and its functions first time they met, Jazz had felt violated.

But then Aurora's logic came to the rescue and brought peace to the fight.

Now Jazz wanted to just relax, sit back and enjoy the wriggling of life in his tank.

It felt absolutely fantastic.

And who would have guessed the interesting tastes he'd come across?

His detectors were still buzzing from their savoury flavour.

Reclining comfortably , he relaxed and enjoyed the sweat, grime and dirt on his tongue.

Servo stroking the bulge that was his fuel tank, he cycled vents in pure bliss.

Suddenly, a loud GLIP! escaped him , but he then fell into recharge immediately.

***

Sunstreaker felt really good.

Almost as if he had played the best prank in his whole life, but it wasn't that.

Nope, he and his bro had gotten the best treat ever.

Feeling as if they'd consumed a enormous amount of energon and was near breakpoint.

Sigh. Pure robotic bliss reigned in his spark.

Servo rubbing his overly full fuel tank made him so happy, it felt like the Well of The Spark had come to visit him personally and poured blessings by the thousands on hi-

::Sunny?::Sideswipe

::Yeah?::Sunstreaker

::Can you rub my tank?::Sideswipe

::Sure. Man, I feel like I'm gon-GLIIIIIIIP!-excuse me^////^:: Sunstreaker

::Whoa, easy on your tank man!:: Sideswipe

::Aw shush. I feel sooo full.....next time, I'm taking the smaller ones:: Sunstreaker

::Yeah, ol' Megahead said that too:: Sideswipe

::Yeah and the rest?::Sunstreaker

::Too busy recharging. Rub my tank now?::Sideswipe

::*sigh*Sure::Sunstreaker

Both twins fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Reflecting and Nightmares

Megatron sighed fitfully as he lowered himself onto his recharging berth.

Feeling the Drakgons squirming in his fuel tank near overloaded him with pleasure.

Stroking the overly swollen bulge made him feel absolutely at peace.

Also, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to that incident, five weeks ago.....

"_**WHAT!!!!PRIME!!!!"**_

"_**MEGATRON!!!"**_

"_**What do you want, PRIME?"**_

"_**I'm looking for a Transformer, her name is Aurora Borealis Prime and ....."**_

"_**My daughter??!!!WHAT???!!"**_

_***_

_That day was one all Transformers would and should remember._

_Aurora's near-death encounter with Magnoragnorok, leader of the Drakinkons, a corrupted Ultimate Drakgon, forced Optimus and Megatron to cooperate and save her life, along with the Autobots and Decepticons ._

_Taking on the leader, they, along with their "daughter", pounded the evil creature into a unrecognisable pulp._

_Aurora hugged them all, but suddenly collapsed into Bumblebee's arms._

_She was in such a mangled state, when she returned to her human form, to be treated by human doctors, it looked as if she wouldn't survive._

_She'd....she'd...just laid there, little chest rising and falling, hooked up to so many monitors._

_A period of mourning followed._

_All around the base, Autobots and Decepticons came together to mourn the damage to their little "sister". She had resurrected many a fallen Decepticon and Jazz, not to mention rescuing The Fallen from Magnoragnorok's claws, who had wanted to use him as dragon feed._

_Everyone coped differently. _

_Starscream , Megatron and Ironhide wrought so much damage to the firing range, trying to shake off their grief._

_Bumblebee got regular comfort therapy with Barricade, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bonecrusher and Wheelie._

_The Fallen just sat alone by her bedside, until Ratchet drove him out of the med-bay._

_Jazz played his music overly loud._

_Ratchet, Hoist and First-Aid practised wrench-throwing on any mech or femme._

_The femmes had spent their mourning period in the med-bay the whole time, helping Ratchet, First-Aid and Hoist._

_Wheeljack shut himself up in his lab._

_Yes, even the Drakgons joined in, with all the humans beating up the punching bag in the gym and everybody praying fervently that she would recover._

_They shared many things, like when in Mangoragnorok's captivity, she shared her meals with The Fallen, who Mangoragnorok had brought back to life to use as her lackey. _

_How she talked to Megatron and told him stories, curing him of his "madness". _

_How she and Ironhide spent time together on the firing range. _

_How Optimus got foot massages...._

_The memories were too many to count._

_Every human on base learned to like ALL of the bots equally, for The Allspark, having been restored through Aurora's actions , resided once more on Earth._

_The robots didn't care._

_They, in human terms, all seemed to fade away._

_They all got together and prayed at The Allspark._

_Human, Autobot, Drakgon and Decepticon._

_Then, several miracles occurred._

_Optimus Prime and Megatron agreed that they should work together and stop the senseless war. _

_That's how the Autocons were created._

_All were branded with the Autobot insigna._

_Then all agreed to stay on Earth._

_Bumblebee and Sam were extremely happy._

_But then the BIGGEST miracle occurred._

_It happened the day after everyone decided they should stay on Earth._

_Ratchet had walked into the med-bay, then a moment later, a femme shriek echoed throughout the Diego Garcia base of operations._

_Aurora Borealis Prime had awoken!_

_She was albeit a bit achy and drowsy , but fine._

_After being given the news, she reached out, hugged Optimus's huge digit and smiled._

_Walking wasn't easy, but she managed being carried in Megatron's hand._

_Everyone personally thanked her._

_The humans then all witnessed a amazing phenomenon._

_Spark-bonding._

_Aurora Transformed into her adult Cybertronian form and spark-bonded with every living robot and sentient being in the room._

_With tears in her optics, she hugged Megatron and whispered something in his audio-receptor._

_He hugged back....._

_***_

Megatron sighed, yawning lazily.

Servo resting on the temporary new home of the Drakgons, he fell promptly into recharge.

***

Aurora couldn't contain her happiness.

Her father, Optimus Prime, was asleep.

And hearing the familiar heavy pulse that was his spark, soothed her soul and body.

His tank walls were moulding to her shape and slightly pushing her, but she didn't care.

_*sigh*_

Everything was perfect.

Her family was the best.

She wouldn't nor couldn't swap them for anything in the whole universe.

Slowly nuzzling the "flesh" of her father's "stomach", she just listened to the soft, echoing pulse.......

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump......._

_Daddy, I love you _was her last sleepy thought before falling into slumbering happiness.

***

Samuel James Witwicky couldn't get himself to sleep.

Everyone, including Bumblebee, was asleep.

But not him.

He couldn't sleep.

Sighing, he turned this way and that way, but it was no use.

The nightmares......

Shivering, he recalled his first encounter with Magnoragnorok.

Bloody claws, black teeth, mouth dripping with blood......

And then, she jumped...at him!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Sam couldn't help it.

Looking around wildly, no one awake,he heard Bumblebee's spark pulse was much faster than normal.

_Great. Nice going dumbass._

"Hey, um, Bumblebee, you awake?"

"Yes Sam. Now please tell me what happened? Are you hurt? I want to help you. Having nightmares?"

Hearing his friend, his guardian's soothing gentle tones, made Samuel burst into terrified tears.

Sobbing, he recounted all the nightmares, especially the newest one.

Bumblebee remained quiet, as Sam wound down and sobbed and wept and howled in fright.

"Shush, little one, hush."

"I'm here, so please cry."

"Cry all those tears out."

"So we can fly,"

"To softest of dreams,

"and wonderful things beyond comprehension,"

"And mothers who care for their young..."

Sam listened as Bumblebee started stroking him and humming.

Softly murmuring and crooning, the treatment calmed Sam down.

Smiling sheepishly, he softly mumbled, knowing his friend wouldn't allow him to have nightmares again , a "thank you" before snuggling into the soft fuel tank lining and promptly falling asleep.

***

Bumblebee felt his charge calm down.

Allowing himself a glitch of relief, he laid back, replacing his blankets, pillows and lamp, he felt warm feelings running nonstop throughout his system, especially in his spark chamber.

Settling down, he went back into recharge.


	5. Winter's epic Preparations

Leo personally found the experience very strange, but in a good way.

Bumblebee had slept throughout the night and Leo was hungry.

He didn't want to sound ungrateful, in fact, he had the best night of his entire life.

It seemed so peaceful, maybe...maybe that how babies felt before being born.

Safe, snug, secure within their mother's womb, hearing mom, sounds and......

*yawn*

He heard a loud mechanical rumble.

Bumblebee was up and about, refreshed from his recharge.

Leo then heard a strange noise, which he recognised as gulping, then....

PLONK!

SLOK!

Several large packages fell into the small space.

Judy and Ron Witwicky, awakened by the racket, saw this and Judy summed up that Bumblebee had swallowed something that was meant for them.

And viola! Different food stuffs were inside the mystery packages.

Ham sarmies, a bowl of stew.....

Everything carefully packaged and put inside the presents.

Strange scuffing noises were heard, which meant that Bumblebee had begun to rub his fuel tank.

Sam, also awake, then grabbed a sarmie and proceeded to devour it.

"You ok? You're not hungry, are you? "

"No Sam, I'm not. However, if I do accidently digest you, I'll have my cannons named in honour of my friends."

Mikela smiled at the humour in Bumblebee's voice.

"So what are we up to today?"

"Oh well Ratchet is going to scan us all and then we'll...."

CLANG!

BONG!

"HEY OWCH!"

"Who's that?"

Sam was a little confused, then he recognised the voice: Sunstreaker.

"What's going on here?" Optimus. Check.

Hearing Bumblebee explain gave Sam some peace of mind.

Snuggling back into slumber, Sam failed to hear what Optimus was saying.....

***

"WHAT?!" thundered Ironhide.

"Is it..it true Optimus sir?"

"I'm afraid so. It would seem that the storm has done it's worst for now, so maybe we could relieve our......"

BONG!

"Absolutely not, Optimus! Do realise HOW we get them out??"

Everyone turned to Ratchet.

Then, realisation set in and everyone wasn't too happy about it.

Loudly, they protested.

"No way in the Pit man!"

"Mute it Jazz!"

"Excuse me....."

"Soundwave agrees with comrade Jazz...."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Facing Bumblebee, Optimus furrowed optic ridges in confusion.

"Youngling? Do you have something to say?"

"Well, we need to hear what our human and Drakgon allies have to say in the matter.

Also, I do not really....want them to get out so soon."

"Ah." The light of understanding crossed Optimus's face-plates.

All the mechs awkwardly shifted their feet and seemed very interested in the floor all of a sudden.

Optimus then soothingly rumbled his reply.

"Well, they did mention a thunderstorm was coming tonight."

All roared out their approval.

***

Ironhide shifted the door shut.

He breathed heavily, panting in excitement.

Not that he wanted the Lennoxs to know it, but.....he loved the feeling of them inside his tank.

Oh, if the others found out, they'd say he had become soft.

"Hey Ironhide, would you mind explaining what just happened?"

William's voice jerked him back to reality.

Slowly he recounted the experience.

Silence met his story.

"Lennox?"

"Well, I just wanted to say...thank you for everything."

Ironhide glowed with pride, happiness and joy.

***

Everyone on base , including the Transformers's "victims", prepared for what Drakgons referred to as "the false death". Humans knew it as hibernation.

Transformers called it "temporary stasis" when if fact, they were very much online and functioning.

All the humans snuggled up inside their chosen mech's "stomach"(fuel tank), while said mech(s) swallowed HUGE packages of long-lasting food and other necessary supplies for the humans.

The Drakgons were in charge of "helping" the Transformers.

Being inside them was a little bit difficult, but they got around it.(hee-hee)

The lists of "Need and Not Need" were tedious, but necessary.

Wheeljack said his expanded fuel tank was slightly in the way, but he coped.

When the Transformers heard they'd all share a room together and perhaps recharge berths, that's where a royal screw-up nearly took place.

Only Soundwave, Shockwave, Jazz and Ratchet were able to calm every robot down.

Then the lists were read.

Shockwave and Soundwave were to share a room, but not a berth.

Everyone allowed a sigh/glitch of relief.

Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet , Skids, Mudflap, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shared one room, with Mudflap protesting violently, saying he couldn't recharge "alon' side some psycho mech woulda pop ya an ass whoopin' fer scratching his paint."

Skids agreed.

Red Alert, Hoist, Wheeljack and Arcee were to share a room with Bonecrusher , Barricade, Starscream, Grindor ,Jazz and Flareup.

Hound, Long Haul, Blackout and Bumblebee shared the second last room.

That left Optimus and Megatron.

Both brothers were slightly uncomfortable, then Wheeljack came back from preparing his recharge berth and told them he had found some "hiccups" in the planning.

Actually, there were quite a lot of problems.

The roofs leaked, the floors were infirm, many of the doors required repairs and also the recharge berths were _very _unstable.

Optimus communicated with Aurora on the problems and got a somewhat ,erm, uncomfortable solution.

Every mech and femme was to share Optimus and Megatron's room.

But she then shed light on the plan, explaining how grass snakes shared space in the winter and it made sense.

But then , embrassed, he didn't want to botch it, so he explained it to all the mechs.

Also, later, he heard said mechs conversing with their tanks's "occupants".

The vote was unanimous.


	6. Popular Opinions and Depression

The Winter of 2009 was proving to be riddled with problems for the Americans. Generators were being purchased left, right and centre.

Boiler bills shot skyhigh.

And power grids and their personnel complained of overwork.

Not that the military personnel at Diego Garcia really cared about the crisis.

Why?

Well, they had alien allies.

Two, said allies were gigantic enormous robots and sentient dragons.

Three, said robots and dragons were their closest companions and a source of comfort in times of need, for example the energy crisis.

How?

Simple: voring them, staying inside their(Transformers) bodies and generally avoiding winter while spending time with them.

The Autobots and Autocons were having the time of their lives, as well as the Drakgons.

Having stuffed themselves on the leftover human food scraps, everyone felt that they were very thoughtful, allowing humans to lay on them like scaly soft tummy pillows.

Drakgons are indeed dangerous, but only when provoked.

Generally, the deep-throated "purring" that they make when contented, give away their "gentle giants" perspective.

Firmly believing Optimus Prime's maxims, they record it meticulously in the books.

Drakgons, of shapes, species and colours, are scholars, dreamers and academics at heart.

But can very easily flare up, especially if their comrades are threatened.

Net result?

Large, warm tummies and full Drakgons. Oh and digested enemies.

They are EXTREMELY good hunters , preferring to stalk the quarry then engage in combat.

But back to the present.....

"Yeah, just a little....ahhhh, man. I feel soo good."

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself Jazz."

"Yes, but he really shouldn't say such things to humans.....except if you ask nicely."

"Yeesh, Hatchet. Give them all a break man. YOWCH!"

"May I....."

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"I just wanted to ask if Sam could, in his free time, along with our allies...."

"I know what it is you want youngling. But remember that our comrades are adults with free will, not entertainment."

"Well, yes, I understand and respect that. But um, don't you think Jazz and Ratchet are taking it too far....."

Optimus Prime turned, surveying his and Megatron's "families".

Sideways, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snuggled on their berths, allowing fresh air to flow freely into their tanks.

Bumblebee laid hugged on all sides by Hound, Bonecrusher and the others.

Ironhide, Skids and Mudflap laid on top of Long Haul, Grindor and Blackout's berths, next to the owners.

Ironhide nearly blew the room to bits hearing the news.

Optimus was relieved everything had now worked out.

With Megatron shuffling in his berth, getting comfy, he turned optics to the The Fallen.

***

The Fallen lay sleepily full of Aquatic Drakgons(Water Sprite Drakgons, Otteer Drakgons etc.).

Clawed servo resting and lazily rubbing random patterns on his full tank.

Reflecting on his history with Aurora.....

_Aurora had helped him to learn to love and care about life again._

_His staggering power to unmake creation at will is what really made it difficult for the Autobots' human allies to trust him and love him like the Autobots._

_He suffered due to Magnoragnorok 's vicious temperament and handling , which meant he was contemplating suicide as a way of freedom._

_No one knew he actually suffered from depression._

_All except a little snow-white haired girl, with gentle, doe-like blue orbs of innocence._

_She gathered up all the former Decepticons, him included and took them for a session in her "Workshop Autocot For Sad Bots."_

_Amazingly, all the Autobots were also there that fateful day._

_Surprisingly, the Drakgons and humans had also attended._

_There she gave a short talk about what it was about._

_The Fallen got a huge shock._

_It seemed he wasn't alone in his depression and problems._

_Ironhide had trouble adapting to normal life, so he came._

_Optimus Prime suffered insommia._

_Bumblebee from severe emotional distress, Barricade from schizophrenia........_

_Sideways had a bit of trouble dealing with HUMAN bullies._

_Ravage was feeling really washed out._

_Soundwave suffered severe depression as well, along with Megatron, Starscream and Shockwave._

_The Construticons suffered from frightful eating disorders._

_It seemed unbelievable at first, but it would make sense in the end._

_After everyone confessed their problems, Aurora took them to a bare hanger._

_There, she showed them what she had thought up for them to do together._

_The Drakgons and humans were to help._

_And at the end of the day, The Fallen had felt better than he had for several millennia._

_Psychiatrist, butler, diplomat, nurse, cook......her skills and interests were unlimited, it seemed._

_She listened, saw and processed at alarming speed._

_Giving them jobs that suited their alt modes._

_Alongside her, they helped her with work, play and rest._

_The Fallen thought he'd never mourn the loss of his brother Primes, but Aurora Borealis Prime chased deep, deep down into his Spark for a pint of goodness and slowly but surely worked her way into turning him into the bona fide Alpha Omega Prime he once was............_

Some of the Otteer Drakgons were "swimming" against his servo.

Stretching his long, long body and allowing some of the energon arcs on his arms to expand, The Fallen's optics dimmed and he fell into soft sleep.

***

Aurora Borealis Prime felt The Fallen's Spark tugging at her sparkbond.

Sending her reassuring love through their bond, she snuggled close to Memphis.

He had grown quite large, just by living off their scraps and listening to his gurgling stomach made Aurora feel extremely safe.

Wheelie hugged her leg, gently snuffling now and then.

Simmons lay nearby, murmuring in his sleep.

Mojo and Frankie whined in their sleep.

Aurora just closed her eyes, allowing her Spark-Heart to tug gently at her family members' Sparks and hearts.

Having discovered her ability to tap into other beings' emotions long ago, she learnt the hard way about not having a very strong mental block.

People thought she had a heart-attack.

Slowly letting it down, she felt the overwhelming mixture of reds, yellows, greens, blues and purples.

Allowing the bonds to flow freely, she felt varying emotions.

Excitement, sleepiness, happiness.......


	7. Last Day

**This chappie focuses on the Twins, Mudflap and Skids, as well as Starscream & Simmons. There's also a short piece, dealing with Jetfire's opinion (yup, Aurora resurrected him too)on the matter, which is straightforward but sweet. **

**Timeline: Last day of winter. Day before Sam goes back to college.**

**Here's the timeline:Month 1: Bumblebee**

** Month 2: Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sunstreaker & Sideswipe**

** Month 3: Megatron, Aurora Borealis Prime, Sam J. Witwicky and Bumblebee (again)**

** Month 4: Leo, Ironhide(yes, him) and the "Great Hibernation".**

** Month 5: The Fallen and Aurora B. Prime**

**Month 6 (This month): Mudflap & Skids, Jetfire, Starscream and Simmons. **

**Just randomly, Samuel did work hard and got through to his next semester. **

Gently, Mudflap snuffled in his recharge, daring a peek.

Everyone else was asleep, but Mudflap was too excited to really care about sleep.

Using his oversized servo, his expanded fuel tank got a gentle rubbing session while Mudflap engaged his twin, Skids, on their private Twin comm. Link.

::Yo, Skids, you up?::Mudflap

::Yo, man. What you want now?:: Skids

:Aw, just needed ma fuel tank rubbed a little:: Mudflap

::Aw, go and do it-GLIIIIIIIIIIP!!!-Whoops, excuse the Skidster:: Skids

::Need some rubbin'?::Mudflap

::Go ahead.::Skids

Skids felt a gentle clockwise movement . He saw his "younger" brother rub his fuel tank gently, placing his left audio receptor on his swollen tank, listening to the cleaning personnel who dreamt inside Skids's "stomach".

Being smaller than Bumblebee, they couldn't really risk "eating" too much, or they'd probably wind up really sick.

But there were surprisingly a lot of wimpy cleaning personnel at Diego Garcia.

And the fact that most were ladies and super-skinny, made it all the easier to just gulp them down.

Doing it, they felt their tanks fill up and swell slightly, so they made slight inroads on the male and female kitchen personnel.

Okay, in truth, they "vored" ALL the cleaning and kitchen personnel on base.

When they finished, they had made precautions NOT to scare, harass or bully the people.

Autobot honour.

Right now, Skids stretched out, releasing soft glips and continued the comm. Link chat.

::Thanks for da massage, bro.::Skids

::*yawn* Sure, bro,sure...::Mudflap

Both bots fell asleep within minutes from each other, in the other's arms.

***

Starscream shifted his weight, servo softly cradling his distended fuel tank, containing all of the F-22 pilots, rookies and veterans alike.

GLIP!

Cycling his vents, he felt them moving, dreaming, sleeping.........

Closing his optics in pure pleasure, the Seeker let a low purr escape him as his stomach got a massage from inside.

Servo replying, he felt absolutely fantastically powerful, but happy and mercifully, sane.

Here he was, in control and charged with the responsibility of caring for something.

Starscream felt really good.

In fact, he hadn't felt like this for millennia.

That's saying a Pit of a lot.

Letting his servo come to rest at the downward end of his swollen tank, letting himself slowly drift off into dreaming.....

***

The aged Seeker looked at his swollen tank, placing his servo on it, before slowly leaning against his berth's front piece.

Jetfire rubbed his tank, thinking about the young girl.

What was.....oh, fragging itching aft!

Jetfire growled lowly, not wanting to wake his tank's occupants.

Scratching the offending area, he allowed his processors to wander to his main subject: Aurora Borealis Prime.

_She had been very kind to him, upon his resurrection._

_Telling him all about how the war had ended, everything that had happened since Egypt......_

_Jetfire hadn't believed it at first, but then when Aurora showed it for him, he had to._

_He had been overjoyed._

_So, when everyone got to know Jetfire, they were VERY happy that he'd come back from the grave._

_His jubilant reaction to the news that the war was over, gave way whose side he'd been cheering for._

_Aurora had a lot of respect for the old Autobot/Decepticon warrior, referring to him as her grandfather._

_Jetfire's first week at Diego Garcia, helped a lot, due to the fact that Aurora had found a safe, non-dangerous way of creating organic High Grade. Unfortunately, the Drakinkons and Drapions found out and after a raid, it was discovered Aurora's notes on the matter were missing.........._

Leaning back for a warm, cosy recharge, Jetfire gently stroked his tank, purring in pleasure.

***

Seymour Simmons found the experience wonderful and strange.

Here he was, a mere human, inside the stomach of an alien.

One of the great Transformers and he got lucky enough for it to be Optimus Prime, their leader.

It felt so good.

Hearing Optimus's Sparkbeat, made his own heart fluctuate wildly in excitement.

If only Sector Seven could see him now.....

Gently moulding to his shape, the fuel tank walls caressed, nudged and teased his body.

Feeling overwhelmingly happy, a tear slid out from out under his eyelid.

_The last day of winter........_


	8. A Hackball?

Gently, the sun started to shine, at first.

The first time that Barricade became aware of the change, was when the humans who had been staying inside of him, asked why everything was so warm.

Drowsily onlining, he found himself looking at faint, yet warm sunlight.

*kick*

Barricade had found the winter _very_ good, thank you for asking.

Being a natural hunter, having prey in his fuel tank was a _wonderful_experience for the ex-Decepticon.

He felt so happy.....

*push, slosh*

Cycling his vents, he went to wake up the others.

Suddenly.....

OOF!

Dazed, he and Bonecrusher took a little time recalibrating their sensors.

Slowly, all Autobots and Autocons woke from their long "nap".

Checking on their human friends, Ratchet _again _brought up the dreaded question: How Do They Get The Humans Out Unharmed?

"We could try surgery....."

"Um, to be clear Hatchet, I'm not sick, just full........"

"No way huh-uh bro......"

Bumblebee stood a little ways off, apparently doing nothing.

Optimus Prime noticed this, but then saw that the youngling was _........sticking his digits in his throat??????_

HOCK!HACK!GACK!PHUT!PHUT!PHUT!

Everyone turned to the noise, just seeing Samuel J. Witwicky fly out of Bumblebee's mouth, to join his friends and family on the palm.

Seeing that he had gotten the idea across, Bumblebee soon helped out by getting them to vomit their "victims"

The humans smiled as they landed in the palms of the gentlest friends they could ever have.

**Well, that's the end of the sub-arc of Bumblebee's strange plan.**


	9. GallowayDigestion Express!

Everybot asked the humans how they were and if they were okay.

Aurora, Sam, Mikela and the other humans were very well, thanking their friends for their concerned questioning, but they please needed to take a bath.

Optimus agreed.

Sam and co were absolutely _soaked _in robot saliva and juices.

Little did they see the frightened eyes watching, until.......

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Whipping their heads around, the personnel got a huge shock: Theodore Galloway.

He had seen and heard everthing.  
_Oh frag,_ Optimus realised as Galloway ran screaming to the telephone.

"STOP HIM!!" Lennox bellowed, Samuel running like greased lighting.

WHUMP!

Tackling the enemy, the Liaison and Sam fought it out, Theodore intent on slipping of the boy's saliva coated grasp.

But Sam clung onto him like a bulldog on a fat, juicy steak.

Picking them up and passing Optimus the now-slimy Liaison, Megatron spoke the question on everyone's minds: "How do we keep him quiet?"

Mikela suggested money.

Ratchet suggested brain-washing.

Ironhide suggested rat poison.

After calming the hysterical riot following the statement, Optimus was about to offer his thoughts, when.....

*CLING-GROWL................*

His stomach growled.

Aurora's suggestion?

" What if one of us eats him?"

All protested violently:

"No way in Pit or Well of Spark am I doing it!"

"Calm down! Or do you need a dose of my wrench?"

"I'M NOT ALLOWING IT, OPTIMUS!!"

"Ironhide, relax please and stop waving YOUR CANNONS AROUND! WEAPONS HAVE A WAY OF GOING OFF!!"

."Alright everyone, relax. Dad, may I......"

"Um, Aurora, what are you......"

Transforming into her adult Cybertronian Robot form, used in combat, work and every day life, Megatron and Optimus' daughter took the human from said robot.

It became clear soon enough that Aurora was cleaning Galloway of the saliva. And she wished to do so in private.

"Giggle....be right back....."

***

In her room, she gave Theodore a through bath with moderately hot water.

"You won't tell, cause you won't be able to........"

Slowly she began to tickle his feet, letting him get himself tired out from laughing...............

Galloway was loving it.

He knew they couldn't nor wouldn't eat him....would they????

He severely disliked Diego Garcia and N.E.S.T and everything it stood for.

He was so deep in thought, that Theodore failed to notice Aurora had sat down and laid down on her bed-chair.

Nor saw the vanilla sauce bottle.......until it was too late.

"Cheers!"

"What de.....EEEEEKKK!!!!"

SLOP!

Completely covered in the cream on the bedside stand, Theodore felt himself being picked up by large digits, dangling in mid-air and......_was about to become robot food!!_

"EEEKKKK!!"

PLONK!

Feeling around, Galloway froze.

It felt wet, slimy........_he was in it's mouth!_

A deep rumble echoed round him.

The thing was _enjoying _him!

Cursing it , volubly swearing words (that this author will not dare repeating), Galloway failed to see he was being worked towards the back of the mouth, which was where the throat began.

Finally seeing it, he began to flail and fight against the ineviatable:

"NO, NOT FOOD,NOT FOOD, NOT........OH NOOOOO........"

GULP!

Throwing back her head, Aurora purred, allowing her servos to feel the Galloway lump that formed in her throat.

Finally, it disappeared , entering the fuel tank section of her body.

"URP! Giggle....excuse me..," Aurora sweetly stated to the newly formed bulge in her fuel tank/stomach, stroking it gently.

If he thought she was feeling hungry for meat, he was wrong........

Galloway jumped up and down, running around inside like crazy.

He wasn't about to allow this......_this monster_ to digest him!

Suddenly........it was too much for him.

He, Theodore Galloway, broke down and started to cry and cry and cry.

Here, in this dark, dreadful hellhole, this was his grave and final resting place.

A soft, quiet murmuring broke through his weeping.


End file.
